Weights We Bear
by Terminus Omega
Summary: In which Naruto becomes a Hanyou and kicks some major ass. Need I say more? Naru/harem Fem. Kyu.


AN: Hey guys. This is my first fic, blah, blah, ect. ect. Try not be to harsh and at least try to offer constructive criticism. Remember, I can't do anything with flames.

Chapter 1: The Yondaime did what now?

It is another day in the life of one eight year old Naruto Uzumaki; getting chased and beaten by ignorant and prejudiced fools. We now come to said Uzumaki, whom a pitch fork had been stabbed into the boy's gut a few seconds prior. Now fortunately for young Naruto (and quite _unfortunately_ for any foes he should make) this weakened the Shiki Fuuin (Death Seal) enough for the Kyuubi no Yoko to channel its youki though the boy, and to communicate with him in his mindscape. The Kyuubi wasted no time in creating a barrier made of youki. The violent way the barrier expanded; however soon rendered the boy unconscious.

*This means that this is a scene change!*

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned, "The sewers? That's weird; the sewers are where they usually throw me after they've had there 'fun'." He shudders. Naruto decides to look around and for the first time notices a huge cage in front of him. "Well," he says appreciatively, "at least they finally caged up that ginormus (see above 8 years old) alligator that was running around here!"

"Naruto, we're not in the sewers, we are in your head."

"Then that, and this, and the croc, times five, to the power of 42 and a half must mean- Oh shit! That gator's still out there!"

"Well, yes…" the owner of the voice sweatdropped "but we have more important things-"

"They wouldn't be more important if you had to run away from it all the time now would it!" Naruto yelled with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Listen, do you want to hear your backstory or not?" the voice said aggravated.

(You did it now fox! This shall be the last time you break the fourth wall! Godmodding death beam no jutsu!)

"phif… please mortal," the beam was deflected off the tail of the beast (if you don't get who the voice is yet the beam hits you instead.)

"Uhhmmm… not that this isn't amusing, but how do you know about my past anyways? Who are you?" said Naruto sweatdropping.

"Mortal, I am the noble, powerful, and beautiful Kyuubi no Yoko, Queen of the Demonic Plane, strongest of the Bijuu, and err… you prisoner." Kyuubi trailed off sheepishly.

…

…

…

"AHHHHHH! Demon fox ghost! The power of Kami compels you! The power of Kami compels you!"

"Fool, what in Yomi's name are you doing?" asked Kyuubi.

"What do you think? The Yondaime killed you! You must be a ghost that needs to be exorcised!" the young boy responded.

"I'm not dead though."

"Prove it!"

*sigh* "c'mere idiot"

Naruto approached the cage wary of any creepy ghost fox powers and was unprepared for the fist that socked him nearly across the chamber.

"Man, that felt good…"

"Oww…"

"So are you finally satisfied?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"How can I tell if you're a ghost or not if I can't see you? Come closer to the light," Naruto asked trying to salvage what was left of his idea.

"If you wish, mortal." She stepped forward and revealed herself to be a young girl; no older than nine with waist length crimson hair. She was wearing a kimono that had a black base, a scattered flower pattern the color of thinned blood, and silver lining. Her face was cute with signs of becoming a real beauty as she grew older, and she had two little fox ears and nine tails the color of her hair. But despite all this the thing that captivated little Naruto the most was her yellow eyes with slits for pupils.

"Done yet mortal?"

"…"

"Mortal?"

"…"

"Err… Naruto?"

"N-nani!" Naruto yelled shocked. "I'd figured you were a girl with that queen comment earlier, but why are you so young… or cute…" Naruto had trailed off in a much softer voice, but Kyuubi had very enhanced hearing and had caught the last bit as her ears twitched.

"Uhh…" She stuttered with a blush, "Demons age differently than humans; you see I'm about 856 years old or eight and a half in human years." She began to scowl at this point. "Due to the damage done to the seal though, I've begun to quicken and age as you do."

"Wait a second," Naruto interrupted, "What seal?"

"… you seriously don't know you're a jinchuuriki?"

"Jinchuu-what now?"

"Hoo-boy, listen… (cue basic jinchuuriki explaintion)"

"So wait, you're saying that the Yondaime, who coincidentally happens to be my father, sealed you, the most powerful of the bijuu, into me. And that he gave me access to your power, AND wished for people to see me as a hero and the villagers STILL try and murder me daily? Man, people are stupid."

"You're telling me…" Kyuubi sheepishly continued "Naruto?"

"Yeah?..."

"Ummm… I've been putting this off for way too long. Errr… you're kinda dying…"

"Oh, well that wasn't so har- WHAT?"

"Calm down!" the tiny vixen continued. "I can save you, you see that pitch fork ruptured several of your vital organs, and while I can repair this, the influx of youki into your young coils will force a large amount of your chakra into me which will be replaced by my youki. So we'll both basically become hanyous. Of course I've never done anything remotely like this before so there may be some side effects I'm not aware of."

"Well I can't really see how I have a choice in the matter, either I become a hanyou or I die. I don't want to die so I accept." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

"Come back to the bars then- and don't look at me like that I won't hit you again" she said as the boy approached her cage. "Before we start, you should know that my name isn't Kyuubi, its Kira. Now, let's begin."

The last thing the boy remembered before his world turned black was Kira bringing his head toward her's.

Fin

AN: Well here it is, I'll try to get the next chapter in by the end of next week, but school pretty intense with finals coming up in about a month and a half. So have fun and read and review. I can't get better if I don't get constructive criticism.

Terminus Omega.


End file.
